


this blissful morning

by castielwholmes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Graduation, otaome kaoru, pretty domestic they're nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielwholmes/pseuds/castielwholmes
Summary: Kaoru shouldn't get used to waking up this way, since his birthday just comes once a year, but he can't help but think that he really easily could.





	this blissful morning

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kaoru it's at least still your birthday back home for me  
> i wish i could've given u something a little less rushed but it's the thought that counts

 

Having a birthday the day after your friend and partner can be annoying, but to be honest Kaoru doesn’t really mind.  He’d had a vision for this day ever since he and Rei had first discussed this arrangement for after graduation, anyway; Rei would be staying with Koga, naturally, and that’d leave Kaoru free to have whatever girl that struck his fancy in their apartment. It couldn’t have worked out better.  Even better, it worked out in practice.  Mostly.  In reality, there‘s just one minor detail that strays from this perfect vision: rather than a girl, Kaoru’s spending his birthday with his steady boyfriend.

It’s really been way too long since he’s last seen Nazuna.  Sure they'd gotten to Skype a few times and made a point to text each other good morning and goodnight every day and reached 200 on their Snapchat streak, but none of that could possibly compare to being able to hold him in his arms.  It wouldn't take much for him to admit that he'd been looking forward to seeing Nazuna more than he was to his actual birthday.  Birthdays are cool, but getting to fall asleep next to the person you love is even cooler.  He's not sure how he's gonna get used to sleeping alone again once he leaves, even if he's only with him for two nights.

But although it had been great having Nazuna show up the night before with a bow on the top of his head and a joke that he's his present (and the blush when Kaoru asked if that meant he got to unwrap him, at which he'd answered "Later"), he wasn't expecting to be waking up alone.  Nazuna may be small, but he gives off so much warmth that it’s hard not to tell when he’s left. At least it’s no mystery where he went, Kaoru notes as he smells the bitterness of coffee brewing combined with the sweetness of pancakes. He smiles. _What a cute house-husband_ , he thinks before he can stop himself.

Hell, it’s his birthday. Maybe he doesn’t _have_ to stop himself from thinking these things. And really, seeing his boyfriend humming cheerily in front of the stove and wearing the most adorable little apron as he cooks breakfast, it’s hard not to.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” he teases, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and savoring the yelp he lets out.

“K-Kaoryu-shin! I didn’t shink yewd be ‘wake yed!”

Kaoru nuzzles into his hair, pressing a gentle kiss once his mouth reaches his neck. “I was lonely,” he whines. “You left me by myself, that’s not fair. And on my birthday too!” He lets go of his boyfriend and pouts. “And _now_ you’re doing all this work without me!” Nazuna laughs and takes his attention off the stove to turn to Kaoru, pulling him down by the collar of his tshirt for a good morning kiss.

“You know you would’ve complained if I asked you to help, saying that it’s your birthday and all,” he says once he lets go and pulls away. The way he’s standing there with one hand on his hip and a spatula in his hand does nothing to stop Kaoru’s earlier fantasy.

“I’m hurt, Nazuna-kun.”

“The truth does that to yo-OOOH?” The unsuspecting Nazuna is pulled back into Kaoru’s grip with a yelp.

“God, I missed you so much.” Had he not been in the middle of cooking, Nazuna would have gladly stayed in Kaoru’s arms for an eternity. Kaoru can sense his internal struggle as his boyfriend leans into him before startling and moving back to the stove.

He can’t see his face, but the redness of Nazuna’s ears tell Kaoru everything. “…Save it for after breakfast, you hear?” Kaoru knows there’s nothing left to do but to give in, and settles for simply watching him finish up the pancakes with extra dollops of whipped cream and sprinkles on top. Nazuna puts the plate down in front of him and looks at him expectantly. Taking it as a cue to start eating he cuts off a piece, noticing the sprinkles inside the pancakes as well as on top. _So cute._

“Oh my god, it should be illegal for something to be this good.” Nazuna beams. _How does knowing that someone this cute made them make them taste even better?_ Kaoru has to wonder. “Come on, you made them, you get to have some too. You’re gonna need the energy.”

“For what?”

“You know, for when I unwrap my present.” He winks. Nazuna nearly chokes.

“Ka-kaoru-chin!”

After they’ve eaten, Kaoru scoops his boyfriend up into his arms to carry him back to his room. And upon hearing Nazuna's laugh as he presses kisses down his stomach, Kaoru can't help but think that this has been the best birthday yet. 

Even better, it's only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes thank you i love me some kaonazus  
> feel free to hmu @PALADLKNLGHTS on twitter!


End file.
